Gokaiger Quest 1: Youthenger! Super Sentai vs Black Cross Army
For those of you who don't know what the Gokaiger Quest series are, here's this gimmick: it's about the Gokaigers going out on journeys to achieve more Super Sentai powers by teams that came after them. Gokaiger Quest 1: Youthenger! Super Sentai vs Black Cross Army is the name of the film and the first installment of the Gokaiger Quest series. PLOT: The Gokaigers have a new function installed to the Gokai Galleon: a time-traveling feature! When Jiro Kazaki sends down Pizza Do to attack the city, they team up with the Youthengers to attack it. But, Jiro has a plan: to rule the world by traveling back in time and change the past! He opens a wormhole, to 1975, and he and Pizza Do enter. So, the Gokaigers and the Youthengers pursue them. In 1975, the two Sentai teams defeat Pizza Do twice(in mortal combat, and in giant robot battle). Jiro and his victim retreat to present time. However, little do they know that the Qado Gem(which is used as the first step to turn mean adults into monsters), flew out of the destroyed Pizza Do, and an operative of the Black Cross Army discover it and take it to HQ. When the two Super Sentai teams return to the future, they discover that everything has changed. It's that the Black Cross Army has ruled the world. So, the Gokaigers and the Youthengers must go back in 1975 and fix the world's proper timeline. In this movie, the Go-Busters and the previous 34 Super Sentai teams will aid the two Sentai teams in their final battle against the Black Cross Army. We also get a sneak peek at the 38th Super Sentai team: Bezeranger! THE BLACK CROSS ARMY The Black Cross Army is the main villain of the movie. After a Qado Gem is accidentally left behind in 1975, the Black Cross Army creates the Black Cross Do, which is powerful enough to defeat the Goranger, the first Super Sentai team, and help the villains rule the world, along with other Super Sentai foes. Membership is below: Black Cross Army Membership: Black Cross Fuehrer: leader of the Black Cross Army from Himitsu Sentai Goranger. When he becomes the giant Black Cross Castle, Jiro, Motoha, Qa Burok, Millie, and Qa Bushi merge with him to form Black Cross Titanus, who is then ultimately destroyed by the combined efforts of all 37 Super Sentai mecha. Motoha Masahiro: Hayato's cruel, abusive, self-centered mother. Motoha, Millie, Jiro Kazaki, and Qa Bushi are from Kodomo Sentai Youthenger. Jiro Kazaki: folower of the Qado Army. Mille: traitor of the Gigimals who joins the Qado Army for assistance at her quest for power. Qa Zo: Qado Army general who is an elephant monster by the form of Joya Masahiro. He is from Kodomo Sentai Youthenger. He is defeated by the Bezerangers during their cameo. Qa Taiho: Qado Army general who is a cannon monster by the form of Hyuta Doskue. He is from Kodomo Sentai Youthenger. He is defeated by the Bezerangers during their cameo. Qa Burok: Qado Army general who is a broccoli monster by the form of Kiria Musagi. She is from Kodomo Sentai Youthenger. Qa Bushi: Qado Army assassin who is a shogun monster by the form of serial killer Denji Yami. Black Cross Do: the Black Cross Army's own Qado monster that defeats the Goranger and helping the Black Cross Army take over the planet. In 1975, he takes down the Youthengers, leaving the Gokaigers under his mercy. However, the Gokaigers recieve Youthenger's ultimate power in order to destroy him for good. Iron Claw: leader of the terrorist organization Crime, from JAKQ Dengekitai. Omnipotent Demon King: 'the second-in-command of the Vader Clan, from ''Denshi Sentai Denjiman. '''Bio-Hunter Silva: intergalactic bounty hunter, and enemies of both Bioman and Zone from Chodenshi Bioman. Neo Ragorn: leader of the Violent Demon Hundred Tribes from Kousou Sentai Turboranger. Radiguet: leader of Vyram from Choujinn Sentai Jetman. Major Zaidos: strongman and quick thinker of the Gorma Tribe from Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Dr. Hinelar: formerly Dr. Samejima, leader of the Nejireija from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Hizumina: Dr. Hinelar's robotic servant from the Megaranger vs Gingaman teamup special. Captain Zahab: leader of the ancient Balban Space Pirates from Seijyu Sentai Gingaman. Shelinda: second-in-command of Balban from Seijyu Sentai Gingaman. Highness Duke Org Rasetsu: the third Highness Duke Org from Hyakkajuu Sentai Gaoranger. Duchess Org Tsuetsue: the Duchess Org from Hyakkajuu Sentai Gaoranger. Sorcerer Priest Memmi: a mummy-like general of the Infershia from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Gajya: leader of Gordom, one of the Negative Zone organizations of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Long: leader and founder of the Phantom-Fists of Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger. Yogoshimacritein: true leader of Gaiarc from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Chimatsuri Doukoku: general of the Gedoushu from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Brajira of the Messiah: follower of Warstar, Yuumajuu, and Matrintis, and also the main villain from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Ackdos Gil: leader of Zangyack from'' Kaizoku'' Sentai Gokaiger. Messiah: an evil virus from another dimension, as well as the founder of Vaglass from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Zolders: foot soldiers of the Black Cross Army. Dagars: foot soldiers of the Qado Army. Category:Tokusatsu Category:Action Category:Super Sentai Category:Toei